Nuestra Union
by Sayori OM
Summary: Esa noche todo se aclaró, Todo se arregló. Esa noche Yato pidió mi mano. Baje del auto, desde donde me encontraba se podía ver todo ya listo, no era una boda grande solo estaban nuestros amigos y mi familia.


_**N/A:** Hola! bueno... Me encanta este Manga/Anime así que me anime a escribir de esta pareja que me encanta tanto. Este es mi primer fic en este fandom y la primera vez que escribo de esta manera así que... por favor no sean muy estricto_ _s o estrictas conmigo :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes de Noragami le pertenecen a **Adachi Toka (Son unas genios)**_ _ **.**_ _Excepto la historia esa es invención mía._

* * *

 _ **Nuestra Unión**_

Me encontraba sentada en una silla viendo por la ventana, solo me encontraba pensando todo lo que había pasado en mi vida desde que me volví ayakashi…

Cómo fue que esos dos se ganaron mi corazón y confianza, claro, cada uno de una manera muy distinta. Yukine era como un hermanito para mí hasta podría decirse que un hijo. Yato bueno, él me enamoro, no sé cómo, cuando me di cuenta había caído completamente enamorada de él.

Todo lo que vivimos juntos, Su Padre y Nora (unos malditos locos) y solo por mencionar lo peor, fue un gran alivio cuando por fin encontramos una manera de detenerlo, no voy a decir que fue fácil porque no lo fue. Sentía que se me iba a salir el corazón del pecho.

Yato salió muy herido, Yukine no tanto, lloré de tanta felicidad al ver que estaban vivos a la vez que lloraba por sus heridas.

Unos días después Yato me llamó diciéndome que quería hablar conmigo de algo muy importante. Cuando llegue me confeso sus sentimientos por mí, yo hice lo mismo.

Al poco tiempo nos hicimos novios, éramos muy felices hasta que un día me encontré con Tenjin, el cual me dijo que Yato viviría para siempre, que yo era un simple suspiro en el mundo. Eso me dolió y molesto mucho, sabía que tenía razón, yo un día dejaría de existir y eso lo lastimaría mucho, no quería eso.

Así que con ayuda de Yukine, Kofuku y Daikoku (el cual me costó mucho convencer) empezamos una búsqueda de alguna cosa que prolongara mi vida, algo que me hiciera inmortal como un Dios. Todo esto lo hicimos a escondidas de Yato, según Kofuku sería una sorpresa.

Pero como algunas sorpresas se arruinan esta también. Ya teníamos todo listo, ya habíamos encontrado la manera y nos pillo. En cuanto termine de explicarle todo (Teníamos demasiados libros esparcidos por el piso) solo me hizo una pregunta _"Si te haces inmortal ¿Vas a estar dispuesta de dejar a tu familia por estar conmigo?"._

Me había dejado con la boca abierta, cuando empecé esta búsqueda nunca se me había cruzado por la mente esa pregunta.

Ese día regrese triste a mi casa. Encontré a mi Mamá haciendo la cena, de la nada empezamos a hablar de muchas cosas, hasta que me anime a hacerle una pregunta importante.

 _..._

 _-Mamá._

 _-¿Qué paso Hiyori?._

 _-Si hubieras tenido que elegir entre Papá o tu familia ¿A cuál hubieras escogido?._

 _-¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

 _-Por curiosidad- Mentí, creo que se dio cuenta pero no me dijo nada._

 _-Hubiera elegido a tu Papá._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Fácil, el amor de tu vida solo lo encuentras una vez, tu familia es para siempre deberá entenderlo y aceptarlo, sonara algo feo pero es la verdad._

 _..._

Sentí que me estaba apoyando, aunque no supiera las razones de mi pregunta en ese momento creo que la entendió. Esa noche le di un abrazo muy fuerte.

Cuando al siguiente día fui a la casa de Kofuku, hable con Yato y le dije que me quedaría con él. Solo que me haría inmortal hasta que acabara la Universidad, para lo cual no faltaba mucho. Me hice inmortal, cosa que prefiero no recordar, ya que tuve que hacer muchas cosas.

Más tarde Veena (Bishamon) y Kazuma se enteraron, ella se enojó mucho, él solo se limitó a preguntar _¿Por qué lo hicimos?_ Contestarle fue lo más fácil. Viina se calmó, nos dijo que aunque el Cielo se enterara no se podrían meter ya que no hicimos nada malo, aparte de que me había ayudado Yato y era un dios _"Y todos los actos de un Dios son justos"._

Trabaje un tiempo en el Hospital de la familia como Pediatra, hasta que llegó el momento de irme ya que pronto se darían cuenta de que no me veía más grande, que no envejecería.

Me podía ir tranquila ya que mi hermano, Masaomi, había regresado hace tiempo, el Hospital quedaría en sus manos.

Todo iba saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado, Yato me esperaba en la calle para llevarme a un departamento que los dos habíamos comprado.

En el momento que abrí la puerta. Masaomi cerró la puerta de un gran portazo, lo cual hizo despertar a mis padres, los cuales bajaron rápidamente.

Se oían gritos por toda la casa exigiendo saber el ¿Porqué de mi intento de fuga?. En primera no era un intento de fuga ya estaba o bastante grandecita como para decidir. Segundo no sabía que responder. Yato entro en ese momento pensé que estaba muerta, pero no, él con toda calma del mundo les dijo la verdad. Estaba asustada casi aterrada pensaba que no le iban a creer que era un dios, pero después de una pequeña demostración le creyeron todo.

Solo le pedía a Kami que mi Mamá no hiciera algún escándalo más. Todo lo contrario se paró y me abrazo, parecía que estaba llorando. Me volvieron a llenar de preguntas como: _¿Si no confiaba en ellos? ¿Por qué no les había dicho?_ Etc, etc. Solo pude decir que tenía miedo de que me tomaran por loca.

Esa noche todo se aclaró, Todo se arregló. Esa noche Yato pidió mi mano.

(…)

-¡Hiyorin! ¿Vas a seguir viendo por la ventana- me pregunto Kofuku, sacándome totalmente de mis recuerdos. Traía puesto un vestido rosa pastel.

-No, ya no- conteste con una sonrisa.

-Qué bueno porque no tenemos todo el día, tienes que terminar de arreglarte- me dijo en forma de regaño.

-Ya lo sé- me puse de pie frente al tocador, ella empezó a peinarme.

-¿Quién diría que un día Yato se casaría?- preguntó retóricamente. –Ya estás, ponte el vestido que ya casi van a llegar por nosotras.

-Claro.

Era un vestido largo, blanco, con una cinta que empezaba desde abajo del busto hasta la cintura, l cinta tenia decoraciones doradas, un escote redondo en la parte de adelante y escote "V" en la espalda. Alrededor del escote había un bies de mismo color de la cinta, tirantes en vez de mangas (del mismo color que el bies y la cinta), de la parte de abajo era suelto, no era ampón pero tenía una caída de pliegues muy bonita. No llevaría velo, ni ningún ramo.

-Ya estas- me dijo cuando terminaba de ponerme el vestido, empezó a llorar de la nada.

-Kofuku no llores, ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunté preocupada me acerque y la agarre de los hombros.

-Es que te ves muy hermosa, sabes Yato es muy afortunado de haberte conocido- contesto secándose las lágrimas.

-Yo también soy afortunada por haberlo conocido- trate de no llorar.

-¡Ay! Pero tú no llores que te vas a arruinar el maquillaje.

-Tienes razón, además que ya no me daría tiempo de arreglarlo- me reí un poco.

-Toc-Toc ¿Ya estas cariño?- preguntó mi Papá asomando la cabeza.

-Sí.

(…)

Daikoku estaba en la sala junto con mi Mamá, Mi hermano Masaomi y mi Papá (quien apenas había bajado). Una vez estuvimos todos juntos nos subimos a los carros, mi hermano se fue con Daikoku. Mientras yo me fui con Kofuku, mi Mamá y Papá conducía.

Llegamos a nuestro destino, no era una iglesia ni nada por el estilo. Cuando empezamos a ver dónde nos casaríamos, elegimos el lugar más tranquilo y hermoso. Eso sería en el árbol de cerezo.

-Muy bien, una vez que suene la música entras con tu papá, yo estaré en la primera fila con tu hermano y el adorable de Yukine-chan- me decía mi Mamá por la ventana del carro. –Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.

Baje del auto, desde donde me encontraba se podía ver todo ya listo, no era una boda grande solo estaban nuestros amigos y mi familia.

Fue lista de invitados más fácil hacer. Invitados: Mamá, Papá, Masaomi, Yukine, Kofuku, Daikoku, Veena, Kazuma, Kuraha, Kinuha, Akiha, Kazuha, Yugiha, Aiha, el pequeño Ebisu, Tenjin, Mayu, Tsuyu y sus otras shinkis.

-Ya es hora- me decía Papá.

-Sí- lo agarró del brazo y empezamos el recorrido.

Enfrente se encontraba el Juez del Ayuntamiento con todos los papeles, es un viejo amigo de Papá. Enfrente de este se encontraba Yato, siempre que se pone un traje se ve tan guapo. Me miraba con sus ojos Azules que me vuelven loca, me sonreía.

Llegamos al lado de Yato, Papá me dio un beso en la frente y se fue a sentar. Si bien ya había dicho que no era una boda muy grande, también era una boda rara se suponía que debíamos firmar los papeles en el Ayuntamiento pero por tratarse de la hija de un amigo hizo un excepción.

El juez dijo lo que tenía que decir, nosotros dijimos nuestros votos (aunque no fuera necesario) nos pusimos los anillos y firmamos.

Todos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a aplaudir. Mi Mamá y Daikoku lloraban, Yukine y los demás solo sonreían.

-Ahora somos esposos- me dijo Yato plantándome un beso en los labios.

-Lo sé y eso me hace muy feliz.

Todos nos fuimos a la casa de Kofuku ya que se había ofrecido para la fiesta. A pesar que le dijimos que no era necesario. Me cambie de vestido por uno más cómodo y corto hasta la rodilla color beige. Cuando llegamos todos nos empezaron a felicitar. Veena fue la última, parecía que Yato y ella iban a comenzar a pelear, lo bueno que Kazuma y yo los tranquilizamos.

-Hoy no pelearé contigo, solo por Hiyori- le dijo Veena. Llevaba un hermoso vestido morado, combinaba con sus ojos.

-Yato, Idiota no vayas a empezar una pelea- le advirtió Yukine.

-Claro que no lo hare, solo tengo algo que decirle- se acercó a Veena.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó dando un paso atrás.

-Gracias, por asistir a la boda y venir a la fiesta- sonaba sincero.

-No es nada- se dio la media vuelta y se fue donde se encontraba Kofuku.

Yukine se puso enfrente de nosotros, nos sonrió.

-Felicidades- me dio un abrazo, el cual correspondí.

-¿Qué? ¿Para mí no hay abrazo Yukine?- pregunto algo ofendido.

-No- contestó secamente.

 _-Esos dos no van a cambiar-pensé, me reí un poco_

La fiesta seguía, todos se divertían mucho. Nunca creí ver a mi familia con este mundo pero lo hacen y eso realmente me hace muy feliz.

-¿En qué tanto piensas Hiyori?- me pregunto Yato.

-Que soy muy feliz.

-Entonces cumplí lo que dije.

-¿De qué hablas?- no entendía a que se refería.

-Que te haría la persona más feliz.

Eso me llego al corazón.

-Te amo Hiyori.

-Yo también te amo- nos besamos.

Al final Yato cumplió mi deseo...

 _Estar con él siempre._

* * *

 _ **N/F:** Bueno aquí acaba, espero que les alla gustado, es algo corta pero fue para lo que dio la inspiracion XD_


End file.
